Cherished
by SGCred
Summary: It is the simple things we truly cherise in life, they are what is worthwhile. This is found on a special night with a couple who discover the endless limit of their emotions. Oneshot YugiOC. Dedicated to the1koolkitty on her birthday!


Hello readers! Okay, this little one shot is a dedication to my nice friend the1koolkitty! She is a fabulous writer and funny, imaginative person, and I owe her a lot in her support of my work, especially in her collaboration with me in my story 'Shy But Sweet Wanting'.

Happy Birthday girl! I hope you like it! Many happy times ahead of you! Enjoy these years while you can, sadly when you hit my point of age, the parents pile on responsibilities, and try to mess up the fun, so cherish these years, they are the best of your life. This is just for you and Yugi!

Sorry if it rambles pointlessly, just my style of writing I suppose. Short, but hopefully sweet.

Cherished

It is a rare thing for many, though a sacred treasure at that, to be at complete peace with yourself. Many dream of things that will make them happy in life: money, fame, glory, power. Still, sometimes this is not the case.

Extravagance doesn't mean anything is more precious than it is in simplicity. True gems are hidden beneath the surface of the earth, and take their time to truly sparkle. Shallow minded people are never able to really comprehend the majesty of this concept.

There are those rare few of course with kind and pure hearts that can see this. No matter how deep the jewel is buried in the ground, the can feel it's vibrate soul within themselves. They look beyond what they see with their eyes, and look at what they see with their hearts instead.

Only those rare few can see the true beauty of such values, gifts…even in people, to find a new and most precious valuable, one cherished above all others.

And one such person was able to see the treasure in front of him all along, to which he proclaimed his heart one night…

* * *

The light of the stars in the blue abyss of the sky shone brightly, bringing a new hope to the world below. It was a rare night, when the clouds had drifted away from the heavens, and the whole dark mystic void could be seen, including the glowing crescent moon, emitting a soft lull over the city. It was truly a wondrous sight from above in high heavens, and two people were the luckiest ones with such a desirable view.

"It's lovely…but I still don't understand why you brought me here tonight." the girl whispered curiously.

She sat on a blanket on a vacant hillside, a dreaming gaze on the world of twinkling lights in the city below. The light breeze made her skin tingle as the wind fluttered through the tree of blossoms above her, spreading the light-hearted fragrance of the purple flowers in bloom. Auburn locks soared in the air and her hazel eyes, behind her sliver rimmed glasses, kept pondering the reason she was brought here by the guy she adored so much.

"Why all the secrecy? You just said we'd go out for a drive, then we end up here with a picnic spread watching the city below…"

"So you don't like it?" a male voice teased, taking a place beside her and wrapping his fingers in her tossed locks affectionately. "We can always go home if you want Kitten…"

"No! I'm just surprised that's all! What's the occasion for all this nice treatment? And why didn't you tell me?" she asked, trying to figure out what mischief was held in his eyes.

"Can't I treat my girlfriend to a nice romantic evening without being the centre of a conspiracy?"

This made the young woman laugh a bit; he always could brighten her up no matter how sad she was. She looked up into deep amethyst eyes, the same shade as the beautiful flowers in the tree above. His wild black and red spikes with blonde bangs added to the intensity she felt for him, how he stood out and was so different from other idiots she had been forced to associate with in her life.

Leaning back against him as he gripped her waist, she sighed in contentment as his black leather attire with numerous straps and buckles decorated into it made contact with her skin, a feeling she enjoyed a lot. Her own slightly gothic clothes consisted of slim fitting deep indigo dress with netted sleeves and an ebony sash around the waist with long black boots. Her had a few nice silver pieces of silver jewellery, a dewdrop necklace and matching earrings, and bands on her arms similar to her boyfriends.

But the one she loved the most was a leather strap with a silver eye charm on it, made especially to the young man's request when he gave it as an anniversary present of their relationship a year before. She really did love him, and smiled at the many memories she had since they met when only teenagers, and had been together for four to five years now. Now in their early twenties, everything was still perfect, even in the hard times nothing could have destroyed what they felt for each other. Still, despite their maturity, to her they both acted as innocent as ever at times, which made her smile more.

"I know you too well," she stated, sitting up and looking at him in the eye, though he tried cocking his head in a cute way to get her to ease up. However it wouldn't work. "The look won't save you this time, now what are you trying to pull Yugi Mutou?" she crossed her arms in a 'I'm waiting' pose, smirking in how he seemed to blush scarlet in trying to explain.

Inside he was shaking his head in realisation. He should have known he would be able to fool Kitty for long, the amount of time they had been together meant they practically knew each other inside out, and no secrets were kept…well until tonight, where he had yet to mention his true motives of the evening.

He was nervous enough as it is without having to try and not spoil the surprise. She had always been the type to guess when he was up to something, but she had still loved the though and consideration he had put into all the times he had done something special for her. However, this time the surprise was a lot bigger and more important than all the others put together. If this didn't go right he would feel heartbroken in thinking he had blew his one chance to show how much he really cared for Kitty Carson, his first and only love.

Standing up, he looked at her lovingly, hardly believing he could be so lucky, that it was even possible such a wonderful girl could love him in return. She had given him so much, though she would never know to what extent his life had changed due to her, and he had felt complete now that she was with him.

Noticing the purple flowers were beginning to fall out the tree due to the wind tossing them of the branches, he held out his hand and caught one in his palm and it drifted lightly towards the ground. Playing with it in his fingers, he walked over to the girl, and gently placed it behind her ear, making her smile slightly. She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly in a loving embrace, which he returned with his arms around her waist.

"It's the same shade of amethyst as your eyes," she said sweetly, combing her fingers in his blonde bangs to push them away from his face, examining the real gems hidden in his orbs. "But I still don't get what this all about." she spoke as her fingers managed to make contact with his cheek in the process.

"You really want to know?" he questioned, as she nodded, trying his best to hide his nerves, but being the bashful person Yugi is, there was still a dash of pink on his face. "Positive you want to know…"

"Yes! I want to know! Are you going to tell me, or do I have to make you? I have some information I doubt many fans of the King of Games know about, but would love to hear…"she smirked evilly, seeing how exasperated her boyfriend was getting.

"Okay! No need to resort to blackmail Kitten, I'll tell you…but…promise me something, keep your eyes closed until I tell you, okay?"

"But why…"she asked curiously, only to be halted with his finger on her soft lips.

"Promise me Kitty." he repeated.

"Yeah, I won't open them till you tell me to." she agreed, as he got her to shut her hazel orbs, while Yugi took her hands in his and guided her up to the edge of the hill.

He gave her palms a light squeeze in reassurance, before leading her to peak, though careful that she didn't slip or fall over. When he got her to the right position, Yugi let go of one of her hands, and moved round so he was standing close beside her still with one hand in hers. He knew the preparations he made should have been done by now, and hopefully things would run on time.

Luck was on his side for soon a loud zip could be heard as something shot high up into the sky, ending with a bang as bright golden sparks flooded the heavens. More and more brightly coloured rockets shot from the ground below, exploding in the dark sky and showering the earth with magical light. The noise of course, didn't go unnoticed by Kitty.

"Is that fireworks? Yugi, what is…"

"Not yet, keep you eyes closed." he pried, making sure she didn't peek at what was happening. He was waiting or a very unique display to come. Soon he caught on to a signal from a bright sparkler launched in the air; this was it.

"Now can I open them?" the girl asked, feeling his hand grip her even tighter, like he was anxious for something to come, even nervous.

"All right, now." he stated, hoping the reaction she had would be the one he hoped for.

Hazel eyes fluttered to see the array of mystical colours generated in the dark sky over them. The gentle twinkling sparks rained down to create a wonderfully emotional atmosphere, which made the young woman fell incredibly surprised.

Soon, a new attraction soared into the air, but it being many rockets at the same time. They all came close together before bursting out into a shimmering amethyst glittering dust, but something was different about it…She soon clasped her free hand over her mouth at what she saw, as the beautiful sight above her: it spelled a message she could only have dreamed of.

_Marry Me Kitty_

Her breath caught in her throat, she never imagined this would happen like this, despite hoping it would. Tears pricked in her eyes with joy as she turned to the young man smiling at her shyly. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a velvet box, cracking it open to reveal a perfectly carved amethyst jewel on a silver ring. She couldn't hold back the happiness she felt as she looked at her, slowly wishing an answer.

"Kitty Carson, will you be my wife?" he proclaimed gently, seeing her face light up and getting a shock as she threw her arms around his neck and clung to him, so much he lost his balance and toppled over with the young woman on top of him. Despite this, she looked like the happiest person imaginable.

"Yes! You're hopeless; of course I'll marry you! How could you think I'd say no?" she cried, hugging him as he sat up grinning broadly, as he slipped the silver engagement ring on her finger, a perfect fit for a perfect couple.

"Yugi, there's just something I don't get." she questioned as he looked curiously at her. "Why did you go through all this fuss just to propose? I would have still said yes if had just handed me the ring in the middle of the jewellery store, so why…"she asked, but was cut off as his lips made contact with hers in a sweet blissful kiss. He played with her strand of auburn hair while cupping her face with one hand to wipe away the last remaining joyful tears with his thumb. When they broke apart, he smiled at her, still stroking her face.

"We've been through just about everything together, and all that time I kept finding out more and more on how truly wonderful you are Kitten. You are something special; I needed to prove that. I wanted to find if I really deserved you, not everybody has the rights to something…or someone…so valued, like you are to me. You are my treasure, and I wanted to prove how admired you are…how much I cherish you alone; with all my love."

Feeling like she would end up crying again, Kitty coiled around Yugi again, as they kissed once more with Yugi picking his new fiancée up bridal style, which was pretty appropriate. All night they embraced in love, knowing they were just meant to be, and could never be torn apart.

Cherished forever.


End file.
